


Experimental

by humanveil



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier is a Good Bro, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “Why don’t you kiss me? You know, like an experiment. To see if you like it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i have a massive, Massive, hc about tony and charles growing up together and being best friends and sometimes boyfriends (though cherik is always endgame), and maybe one day i'll write it out how i want, but until then we get this little glimpse. it's currently like 5am so there might be mistakes but hopefully you like it!!

It takes Tony a while to figure out that yeah, okay, maybe he isn’t straight after all. It’s not that he’s opposed to the idea, it’s just that he hasn’t given it much thought. He doesn’t like labels, finds them unnecessary, so he hadn’t wanted to apply one to himself.

But now everyone’s _experimenting_. At every party he sees girls kissing girls, sees boys following other boys into bathrooms and bedrooms and closets. It gets him thinking.

At first it’s just quiet musings, small questions like _am I?_ and _could I be?_ and _maybe..._ It’s enough to make him want to talk about it, so he waits until he’s with the one person he trusts most to bring it up.

Charles is sitting on the car hood beside him, rambling about genetics like he always does, legs swinging slightly. They’d gone for a drive, had needed the peace being alone together brought, the kind that neither can find at home. Howard hadn’t noticed when he took the car, and they both know Sharon wouldn’t have cared if she’d seen Charles leave.

“You’ve been with guys, right?” Tony asks, interrupting him. He knows Charles won’t mind, that their previous conversation will be picked up at a later time.

“Yeah,” is the response, the word drawn out, tone confused. “Why?”

Tony shrugs. He’s sitting cross legged, fingers playing with the hem of his jacket as he looks into the distance. They’re practically in the middle of nowhere, nothing but road and bush surrounding them.

It’s nice.

“I don’t know. I’ve just...” he trails off, eyes flicking to Charles before flicking away. He knows there will be no judgment, that Charles will accept him no matter what, just as he’d accepted Charles.

“You’ve what?”

“Been thinking.”

“That’s a first.”

Tony glares at him, but his lips twitch fondly. “I think.”

“Rarely,” Charles murmurs, laughing quietly. “But no, come on,” he says, bumping Tony with his shoulder. “What’ve you been thinking about?”

Tony bites the inside of his cheek, nervous even though he knows he has no reason to be. “Boys,” he mumbles, hoping it explains everything.

Charles seems to understand; he always does. “Boys?” he repeats, smirk growing on his face. “Like, being with boys?”

“I guess.”

Charles laughs again, the noise not unfriendly. “So? What’s the big deal about that? Plenty of people like boys.”

“Yeah, but…”

“You don’t know for sure?”

Tony shakes his head. He thinks he knows, thinks he does, but there’s still a bit of doubt there; still a voice that says he _shouldn’t._ It sounds suspiciously like his father.

“You could always try.”

“And if I don’t like it?”

Charles lifts a shoulder in a half shrug, legs still swinging. “Then you don’t. Who cares?”

“People?”

Charles sighs. He wants to say _who cares?_ again, but knows it’s not the right response. Tony cares, just as he had, once. “I can’t tell you if you’ll like it, Tony,” he answers instead. “That’s up to you.”

Tony groans quietly, just a little frustrated. “So what do I do?”

There’s a small silence as Charles thinks, and Tony listens to their breathing, to the rustle of leaves as wind brushes by. Eventually Charles turns to him, smile on his face. “Why don’t you kiss me?”

Tony raises an eyebrow, looking as if he’s grown another head. “What?”

“You know, like an experiment. To see if you like it,” he says, clarifying. “Come on. If you don’t, we stop. No one has to know.”

“And if I do like it?”

“Then we know, and you can tell whoever you want.”

Tony thinks about it, nibbling on his bottom lip again. It doesn’t seem like such a bad idea, really, and he knows  Charles will keep the secret. “You’re sure?” he asks, voice quiet.

Charles jumps off the hood, moving to stand before Tony, his thighs pressing into the car. “Yeah.”

Tony stares for a minute before giving in with a soft sigh. “Alright.”

Charles grins again, flashing white teeth, and leans in slowly. “Just follow me, okay?”

“I’ve kissed someone before.”

“You’ve done more than that, I know,” Charles says. “But just let me lead.”

Tony gives an affirming hum, and Charles reaches a hand to his face, thumb tracing the skin of his smooth jaw. There’s a moment where they just stare at each other, Tony swallowing nervously, but then Charles’ lips are on his, wet and warm and so, so gentle. He can taste traces of strawberry lip balm, the kind Charles always carries in his pocket. It makes him want to laugh.

The kiss itself is nice. Different to when he’d kissed girls, somehow, but definitely nice. He reaches his own hand to Charles’ face, fingers resting at the nape of his neck, teasing the hairline, and Charles sighs against him.

“Good?” he mumbles, pulling back the tiniest bit to look up at Tony through his eyelashes.

Tony doesn’t respond, just leans in for another kiss, less tentative this time. His fingers curl in Charles’ hair, his tongue swiping across Charles’ bottom lip, asking for permission. Charles opens his mouth, lets him in until they’re both short breathed and panting for air.

When they pull apart, Tony is wide eyed, his heart racing, and Charles is ginning the way he does when he’s right about something. He waits for Tony to talk first, which isn’t until the younger boy has caught his breath, collected his thoughts.

“That was…” he starts, but doesn’t finish. He licks his lips, tastes the balm, _tastes Charles_ , and shakes his head, a little laugh escaping him.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” he admits. “Very.”

“Well there you go. Case closed.”

Tony slides off the car hood too, now, tilting his head to the side. He knows there’s more to it, but he can deal with that later. “Now what?”

“Whatever you want,” Charles tells him. “But now I want ice cream.”

Tony smiles, thankful that things can be this _easy_. “Your wish is my command.”


End file.
